


different names for the same thing

by shininryu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i was feeling soft, this is just a ball of fluff, we all know my love for hyungwonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininryu/pseuds/shininryu
Summary: it's just 3 simple words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a fluff ball of cheesiness & my love for hyungwonho in a short little drabble form.

tousled hair sprawled out on the bed sheets. the smell of home lingered in the air. the sunlight peeked through the shades just enough to catch hoseok's attention and wake him up. he groaned in tiredness, attempting to blink the sunlight out of his eyes. next to him, his the taller male stirred in his sleep, adjusting his grip around hoseok's waist. the two lovers were curled up in bed from a comforting night- both in nothing but hyungwon's t-shirts and their own briefs.

hoseok's lips curved, turning his body against the taller to nuzzle his face into his chest. "hyungwon?"

no response.

"hyungwon?" hoseok's voice grew a bit.

again, no response.

"chae hyungwon, i know you can hear me."

a small smile played on hyungwon's lips. he pressed his fingers against hoseok's spine, tracing the curve and make of his other.

"yes?"

"wake up. i'm bored." he pouted.

hyungwon chuckled and hoseok felt the vibrations against his cheek. he smiled again, creating space so he could peek up at hyungwon. "we could always just go back to sleep. you know that's my favorite pass time."

"i know." hoseok rolled his eyes. "you're my little sleepy head."

"great! so we both agree. back to sleep it is."

hoseok pulled away from hyungwon, adjusting himself so he can sit up in hyungwon's bed. "no! you're going to get off your lazy ass. the day is beautiful, and we should go out. come on~ i'll make you breakfast."

hyungwon rolled on to his back, "five more minutes."

"no, _five more minutes_. up!"

"please?" hyungwon pouted and hoseok shook his head. he crawled towards hyungwon, rest both legs on either side of the taller and straddling him. 

"if this is your way of trying to get me to get up, i'm surely not now."

"brat." hoseok let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

hyungwon laughed, gripping hoseok's waist. the taller massaged his fingers around the guy on his lap's skin. hyungwon drawing spirals and hearts against hoseok's soft skin. "and you're calling me the brat?"

"yes!"

"if i get up, will i not be a brat anymore?"

"maybe." a grumpy hoseok replied.

"okay, baby. you win. my hard on and i would appreciate it if you got up off of us."

hoseok's face lit up, a slight red tint from blushing, moving himself off of his favorite guy. hyungwon sat up in bed, hair still a mess and eye squinting from lack of eyesight and the sunlight that was way to bright for him. hoseok stared at hyungwon as he adjusted himself from being sleepy to trying to coming back into real life. hyungwon was beautiful in a way that wasn't just his looks. he always had this glow and aura about him that just made it so easily to fall in love with him. whether it was his protests to stay in bed and sleep all day or to be spontaneous and sweep hoseok off his feet- he was just something everyone wanted to love.

"now if i can just find my glasses..."

but that was just it... love. the four letter word that hoseok had been feelings for months and could never outwardly say. he knew hyungwon felt the same, he just had to, but it's not so easier said than done. hoseok always caught himself in times of them being intimate physically and/or emotionally, the three words dancing at the tip of his tongue- but he never brought himself to say it. they always just shared "i adore you" because it was less pressure to let linger in the air.

"hoseok, are you done staring at me?" hyungwon smiled, his cheeks chubby and eyes lit up, like always.

"i can't help myself sometimes. i adore you more than anything." hoseok smiled, reaching out to hyungwon's cheek, cupping it. he lightly rubbed his thumb against the taller's cheek. hyungwon grabbed hoseok's arm, keening into the touch.

" _i love you_."

there it was, lingering in the air. hoseok's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he heard. both of them lost the physical contact. he couldn't have-

"i'm sorry. i shouldn't have said it. i knew it was going to make things all weird, and shit." hyungwon rambled, running his finger's through his hair.

"hyungwon-"

"i knew it was too soon. i mean, we've dated for months and i couldn't imagine myself with anyone else, but i was afraid and oh my god, you probably don't feel as strongly-"

hoseok grabbed hyungwon's face, in a rush, and crashed his lips on to the other's. the kiss was strong, chaste in a way, as hoseok moved his lips against hyungwon's. as in shock as he was, hyungwon was able to kiss hoseok back. hoseok sat up on his knees, kissing hyungwon harder and moving his hands to hyungwon's dark hair. hyungwon gripped the shirt on hoseok's chest, bringing him as close as he could. the air was silent, but the sounds of heavy panting and the obscene sound of hungry lips desperate for each other, filled the room.

"i love you. i love you. i love you." hoseok chanted in between the disconnection of their lips.

hyungwon pulled back, in awe. his plump lips were swollen, pink and moist. his breathing was heavy and uneven as he stared his lover in the eyes. "you didn't have to say it back."

hoseok shook his head, pulling hyungwon's head close and resting his forehead on his. "i meant it. i can't tell you how many times i wanted to tell you, but i was afraid you didn't feel the same."

sighing, hyungwon bit his bottom lip. "of course i love you, how could i not? you're the best thing to ever happen to me. you're the best part of me that i never want to lose. i want you in my life, always. i love you so much, hoseok, i want to scream it to every and anyone."

hoseok smiled, fighting with his tears. "god, i love you so much." hoseok cried. hyungwon gripped him tighter, letting hoseok rest his chin on the taller's shoulder. hoseok gripped hyungwon as tight as he could, digging his fingertips in his back. hyungwon was hoseok's forever, and if he could, he would stay wrapped in his forever... _forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for anyone who reads my little writings. it's just a good way for me to express myself and just keep myself sane & i appreciate all the positive feedback i get!


End file.
